


Tonka Beans

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Divorce, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Magic, Magical beans, Rhett's POV, Sex Pollen, or just one bean actually, tropetastictuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: "Rhett leaned his back on the tiled wall, covering his face with his hands.What the hell was that?He wasn't angry at himself, just confused. He had always liked how Link looked like but not like this... Not in an attracted to him, kind of way."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Tonka beans** , also called Love Beans, are widely said to have the power _to make Romantic Dreams Come True_. Like African Mojo Beans, Tonka beans are often carried in a red flannel conjure bag. (http://herb-magic.com/tonka-bean.html)
> 
> Also featured on GMM 1081!

It's lunch hour at a small, new Brazilian restaurant he and Link wanted to try. Rhett decided on a lunch that was heavier than the typical salads he had been enjoying recently. A stew with black beans and pork was something he just had to try. He noticed the waitress smiling at him when he tried to say the dish's name. Link just pointed at the dish he wanted, which was probably the smarter move. 

''I said no tomatoes, didn't I?'' Link's mumbling pulled Rhett from his thoughts, now watching his best friend push the tomatoes in his dish aside.

Rhett looked at him for a moment and then pointed at Link's plate with his fork. ''Those seem pretty cooked to me. I thought you liked cooked tomatoes.''

''These are not cooked enough.'' 

''Then why don't you just send it back?''

''Too much hassle.''

Rhett chuckled while shaking his head and went back to enjoying his own meal. He knew he would be finished before Link would even get halfway through his own dish.

''How's everything here?'' Asked the waitress, seemingly appearing from nowhere, startling the two friends.

''My feijoada is perfect.'' Rhett tried a new pronunciation of the dish but received the same grin as before. Still not obviously getting the name right. But Rhett kind of appreciated she didn't correct him. She had repeated the dish's name when he had ordered it in the first place but that was all.

''And here?'' The waitress asked from Link. Rhett saw her tilting her head questioningly when she saw the pile of diced tomatoes on the edge of the plate.

''I'm fine, thank you.'' Link smiled and acted like had done nothing unusual.

''He just doesn't like tomatoes.'' Rhett said casually, feeling Link’s ice cold glare as he continued to focus on his lunch.

''Oh, I'm so sorry, I must have missed your request. Would you like me to replace it?'' The waitress asked sincerely.

''No, no, it's fine.'' Link assured her.

Finally, they were both able to enjoy their meals. Link stopped picking the tomatoes out of his dish and ended up actually liking the food. They chatted a little about their day in the office. Today was going to be a longer day, set aside to focus their creativity on a script for their new show. 

It was Rhett’s turn to pay for lunch, and when the waitress returned with Rhett’s card and receipt she smiled saying, “Thank you very much, you and your husband have a good rest of the day!”She nodded at Rhett and then smiled at Link.

''Oh, he is not my hu- Though you're not the first one to think that.'' Rhett laughed politely.

''Yeah...'' Link smiled. ''We're not married... I mean, we are, but not to each other.'' Link stuttered, making the situation even more awkward.

''Oh, I'm sorry, my bad.'' The waitress just smiled and left.

Rhett got the car keys from his pocket while Link threw on his jean jacket 

They had barely gotten ten feet away from the restaurant when they heard someone yelling behind them in Portuguese.

They turned around and saw a small, elderly woman approaching them waving and still speaking loudly in her native language.

''Excuse me but-'' Link started but he was quickly cut off by the woman who was still trying to tell them something, her words spiced with exaggerated hand gestures.

Rhett saw something in her hand, something small and red. Before he knew it the woman was shoving the small object in his pant pocket. ''No crush. No throwaway. Keep!'' She said and patted Rhett's pocket where she had put the item. ''Happiness!'' The old woman exclaimed. She put her hands together and stopped speaking. She looked at both of them and smiled widely. ''Happiness.'' She repeated.

''Okay... Thank you...'' Rhett said, not sure how he should react.

''Ah!'' The woman yelped enthusiastically and turned around returning to the restaurant she had come from.

''What the heck was that?'' Link looked at Rhett.

''I have no idea, man.'' Rhett said, still looking after the woman, already out of sight.

''What did she give you?''

''Oh right.'' Rhett put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny red flannel bag with white strings keeping it closed. He glanced at Link before opening it.

Rhett looked inside and saw something small and black, like a big bean or a nut of some sort.

''Let me see.'' Link said. So Rhett turned the bag's opening in Link's direction.

''Ew! Is that a bug? Or a turd? Looks like a small turd.'' Link wrinkled his nose, trying to figure out what is it.

''Looks like a bean to me.'' Rhett said.

''Everything looks like a bean to you. Touch it.''

''No! You touch it.'' He tried to give the bag to Link.

''No way!'' Link argued.

Their attention drew away from the mysterious object when Rhett's phone started ringing. He quickly closed the red bag and returned it to his pocket to answer his phone. It was Stevie asking where they were. They had been at lunch longer than usual and they were about to miss a meeting if they didn’t get back right away.

****

**~~~*~~~**

It was past 6 P.M. and Rhett and Link were basically the only ones still in the office building. Link was sitting on the gray recliner with a laptop, brow furrowed in concentration while writing some ideas down. Rhett sat on the yellow recliner beside Link and he too had a laptop in front of him with only two sentences written down so far. 

He had felt off since lunch. His creative vein wasn't pulsing. He stroked his beard and looked at Link and how his long fingers were dancing on the keyboard. His glasses had fallen on the tip of his nose. Rhett found himself thinking that Link must be really in the zone with writing since he hadn’t already fixed them.

He liked seeing Link like this. Not so formal and alert all the time. He looked comfortable and it made Rhett relax too. Link had his loose, wine red pants on and the dark grey tiger t-shirt from their own collection. The short sleeves of the shirt made Link's already wide shoulders seem even wider. The fabric was wrinkled on his stomach, revealing a thin strip of bare skin.

Rhett realized his gaze was lingering on Link’s bare skin and shook his head. _What was that..?_ He frowned and stared at his nearly empty screen again. He sighed, he had nothing. He closed the lid of his laptop and put it on the coffee table. Making enough noise that Link stopped writing.

''Something wrong?'' Link asked.

Rhett looked at him, into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Rhett swallowed thickly. It was like he had never seen how blue they actually were. He suddenly felt hot and like he was seeing Link in a new light. Link's lips were pink, shiny, a fresh layer of peanut butter peppermint lip balm on them. A strong salt and pepper stubble surrounding those _perfect_ lips. His pronounced jawline and long neck. Then those wide shoulders, lean body, _the strip of bare skin..._ He quickly looked up, realizing he was, again, checking out his best friend. He saw Link's lips moving, he heard words coming out, but he couldn't understand what was being said; nothing made sense. Rhett didn’t notice Link's friendly eyes looking worried. All Rhett could concentrate on instead was a part of Link's dark, messy hair dangling on his forehead.

Rhett felt his heart beating faster and found it increasingly difficult to breathe. He got up from the chair so fast he nearly knocked it over. He needed to get out.

''Rhett?''

Rhett heard Link calling his name. His vision was blurring. He barely managed to say that he had probably eaten something bad as he ran away from the room and locked himself in the bathroom. Immediately feeling better. 

Rhett leaned his back on the tiled wall, covering his face with his hands. _What the hell was that?_ He wasn't angry at himself, just confused. He had always liked how Link looked like but not like this... Not in an attracted to him, kind of way. Link was a good looking guy, he was Rhett's _friend_ , best friend, he had grown to be used to his looks.

Rhett's heart wasn't beating as fast anymore, he started to feel normal again. He turned the faucet in the sink on and splashed some cold water on his face, then slowly looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, just like he had expected, it had been a long day.

Just when he thought everything was fine, a familiar scent filled his nostrils and it was getting stronger. He started to feel dizzy again. ''No, what is this...'' He whispered. Startled, he heard a knock on the door.

''Rhett, man. Is everything okay? Do you need something?'' Link spoke from behind the door.

Rhett immediately knew the scent had to be coming from Link. It was his usual blend of hair product, a hint of coffee and his own natural scent. But right now it was a lot stronger than usual. It was overwhelming, as if he had pressed his nose against Link's skin and inhaled deeply.

''No! I'm fine! Just give me a minute.'' Rhett answered through the door. He grabbed the sink hard, wishing the intoxicating scent to disappear and stop messing with his mind.

''Are you sure?'' Rhett could hear Link was worried. He would be too if the situation was the other way around.

''Yes!'' _Just go away… please_ He thought desperately.

Rhett felt better as Link's scent faded. Rhett guessed he had gone back to their office. He stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, taking a long drink from it.

He now felt better than he had all day, but made the decision to call it a night, it would be better to head back home. 

He would just have to tell Link. That seemed like an overwhelming task to do. Being close to Link...

_What are you doing, man? You've been around Link over thirty years. Why this would happen now?_

Rhett took another sip from the soda and headed back to their office. 

Link jumped up from the couch as soon as he saw Rhett coming in.

''Everything is fine... Like I said, I think I ate something bad.'' Rhett nodded, avoiding to look directly at Link. ''But I think we should call it a night.''

''Yeah, sure... Of course.'' Link said softly.

Rhett felt his friend's arms wrap around him. Link felt warm and he leaned into the touch. Unintentionally he buried his nose into Link's hair, holding him more tightly than he had ever held him before. To his surprise, Link didn't pull away, instead, he felt Link pressing his head into his chest. Link's scent was filling his head again. His whole body was tingling and everything felt... _right_.

Rhett opened his eyes. He saw Link's desk and the picture of him and his family on it. Gently, he pushed Link away and stepped back, feeling like the hardest thing he had ever done. He could feel Link looking at him so he looked down at him to meet his gaze. Link looked sad. Rhett guessed he had the same look on his own face too. Quietly, he turned to gather his things and heard Link doing the same.

The car ride to Link’s house was quiet. It had never happened before where neither of them uttered a single word until Link got out of the car, saying ''See you tomorrow.''

Rhett felt numb when he reached his own house. He gave a kiss to his wife and hugged his boys. Both of them trying to get away from him. He didn't usually do that when he got back from just an ordinary day at work but this time it felt appropriate. 

He explained he was not feeling well and went upstairs. He tried to read a book. Giving up on that, Rhett then tried to do the work that he couldn’t focus on back at the office. He tried everything to distract his mind from Link and what had happened. He went to bed earlier than normal. He had trouble falling asleep but eventually, he got there.

_''Hey, Rhett. I was waiting for you.'' Link's voice was like the sweetest honey._

_''Really?'' Rhett grinned. He didn't mind Link putting his hand on his chest and made him walk backward until his legs hit the couch and he collapsed on it._

_''Mmmhmm.'' Link looked at him behind his glasses and straddled Rhett on the couch, sitting on his lap._

_Rhett's hands slid down from Link's upper back to his trim waist and then onto his thighs, giving them a squeeze. ___

____

_Link laughed breathily and leaned down to kiss Rhett's shoulder, his neck, his cheek and eventually his lips. Rhett's eyes fluttered shut and he responded to the kiss. Link's taste was even better than his scent. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Link's body pressed against Rhett's. ___

____

__

_Rhett's hands slowly went from Link's thighs to his lower back, fingertips touching the waistband of his red pants. ___

____

____

_Link let out a tiny moan and encouraged Rhett to move his hands lower, cupping Link's soft ass cheeks with his big hands. They were the perfect size for him to massage them, squeeze them. ___

____

____

_Link was grinding on his lap and nothing had ever felt better. Link's firm body on him... He wanted it all. He grabbed Link by his waist again and pushed him onto his back on the couch and immediately got on top of Link. He pressed his crotch against Link's, rubbing them together. Link was as hard as he was. ___

____

____

_Link looked at him square in the eyes. ''Fuck me, big boy.'' Link's voice was hoarse, his lips swell from the kiss. ___

____

____

_Rhett couldn't resist, he didn't want to. He leaned down to attack those plump lips again with his own. ___

____

____

Rhett awoke from the dream with a startle. He sat up on the bed, he was sweaty and breathing hard. His t-shirt and boxers were glued onto his skin; he was uncomfortable. He got out of the wet shirt and tossed it on the floor. 

The sun wasn't up yet and he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was five A.M. He heard his wife moving around, clearly being woken up by him. ''What time is it?'' She muttered from under the covers.

''Five.''

''Then why are you up?''

''Just not sleepy anymore. I went to bed early, remember? You go back sleep, baby.'' Rhett said and climbed up from the bed.

He remembered the dream clearly. In the matter of fact, he couldn't get it out of his head. He looked down. ''Yeah, I know.'' He muttered to the situation in his boxers as he went into the bathroom to take a shower and a quick release.

He rarely was up this early and thought about hitting the gym. Maybe that would take his mind of someone... But then he remembered that Link went to the same gym an hour earlier than he usually did. Seeing Link all sweaty and breathing hard wasn't a good idea right now. Rhett pushed that thought aside and got dressed. Downstairs, he got himself a mug of green tea and opened his laptop. As he started to put his phone in his pocket before sitting at the table, his hand hit something soft.

He pulled the item out and saw the red flannel from the day before.

 _Oh yeah... Forgot about this. That was really weird situation and what exactly is this thing?_

He opened the bag and dumped its contents on the kitchen table. The small, bean looking black thing came out with a very tiny folded piece of paper. Rhett poked the black object, it was hard. He took it in his hand and looked closely at it. It looked familiar in a way. He smelled it. The smell of it was very aromatic, like mothballs with a hint of something else. The smell of it was a familiar one too. He was sure he had seen this somewhere before. He just couldn't remember where. Maybe Link... _Nevermind._

Rhett put the object back in the red bag and then picked up the piece of paper. He opened it and there was text inside. It was small and difficult to read but he managed to do it.

_The path you seek is about to start,  
keep this in mind and open your heart._

_Accept this gift  
and end your drift._

_You'll find the one you seek.  
Time you have is one full week._

''What?'' He read it a couple more times but couldn’t comprehend the possible meaning of the cryptic message. Giving up, he put the note back to the bag and went to check his emails.

After a couple hours passed, he felt like himself again. No more weird feelings or thoughts towards Link. He wasn't afraid of confronting Link at work now. His family had started to wake up too and he heard them around the house. He decided it was a good time to leave. He gathered his things he would need for work, and looked at the small red bag. _Well, I could show this to Link now and the note. It's kind of funny, actually._

He put it in his pocket and left the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

''G'morning.'' Rhett greeted Link who jumped on the passenger's seat.

Rhett thought he was ready fo another day at the office but every sensible thought Rhett had regained that morning left his head and all he could see was Link staring back at him. Rhett caught Link eyeing him while licking his lips. The new sensations he had been having weren't gone after all. He was about to say something but Link got to there first.

''Rhett... I don’t know what the hell is going on... I could barely sleep... All I can... Oh, fuck...'' Link got out of the car as fast he had come in. Rhett watched him run back to his house. 

Rhett knew he to had to follow him. This was becoming something... Something he couldn't explain. He couldn't think straight, absolutely nothing made sense. All he cared about was being close to Link, being able to touch him. 

The front door was open, but Rhett locked it behind himself. He didn't see Link's wife or kids anywhere. Even if he had, he probably wouldn't care. He could easily smell where Link was. He ran upstairs. The master bedroom door was ajar and he didn't even knock on it before entering. He saw Link leaning with his hands against the wall, head fallen between his shoulders. Rhett admired the view of his back as he approached him. His hands went to Link's hips like it was the most natural thing to do. His hands felt like they were burning but it a really good way. 

Link moaned at the touch and he lifted his head, straightening the rest of his body too. Rhett pulled him close and nuzzled his neck. Link shuddered in his arms.

''Rhett...'' Link whispered.

''I know...'' Rhett said. He turned Link around in his arms. He brushed Link's hair away from his forehead.

Link's pupils were dilated, his lips were parted and they looked so inviting.

Link's nails dug into the fabric of Rhett's shirt and he pulled Rhett closer. Link tilted his head a little as he leaned closer, waiting for Rhett to close the small gap between them. And Rhett did. For the first time ever their lips connected. The light, tentative kiss turned into a passionate one in a matter of seconds. The rest of the world vanished, it was only the two of them.

Just like in Rhett's dream, Link was walking him backward, but instead of a couch, his legs hit the edge of the bed. Link broke the kiss to push Rhett onto it and climb on top of him. He sat directly on Rhett's crotch unabashed to move his hips onto Rhett's growing erection. 

Rhett touched Link's body everywhere he could reach. Link stopped moving once he began to move his shirt up and sat up, pulling his shirt off and went to grab the hem of Rhett's shirt, helping him out of it. 

Link was far from gentle when he pushed Rhett’s shoulders back down, pinning him against the bed. He leaned down to kiss him again, forcing his tongue into his mouth before sitting up again. Rhett had nothing against it. His whole body was craving for every sensation Link was giving him. He could smell him, hear his heavy breathing and most of all; feel him.

Link's hand went between their bodies and he pulled his loose pants down enough to expose his own hard cock. Link exhaled loudly. Rhett looked down and reached for his own pants to open them. His mouth watered to the sight of Link's cock. It was long and drooling precum from the tip. Link stroked the length lazily and he watched Rhett opening his jeans.

Link made an animalistic growl when Rhett revealed his cock to him. Link’s free hand wrapped around Rhett’s fingers and moved his hand on Rhett’s cock in the same rhythm he was stroking his own cock.

Rhett, rendered speechless, just stared at the gorgeous creature in his lap, making him and himself feel good.

Link adjusted himself a little and pushed Rhett’s hand away. He pressed their slick cocks together and started moving his hips up and down. His head fell back as he hissed at the new feeling.

Rhett shut his eyes tightly and pressed his head against the mattress. He was so close already and judging by the noises Link was letting out, he was too.

Rhett opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows, getting a better view of what Link was doing. ‘’Link, baby…’’ Rhett murmured. He wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks, getting Link’s attention. ‘’I wanna fuck you.’’

’’Yeah, I bet you do.’’ Link’s eyelids were heavy and his mouth was gaping open. He lifted himself up from Rhett’s lap. He turned around and dropped his pants on the floor, giving a full view of his pert ass to Rhett.

Rhett didn’t take his eyes off of it while he took off his own pants and carelessly tossed them on the floor. He got onto his knees on the bed. Link disappeared into the bathroom for a minute and came back with a bottle of baby oil. Rhett’s cock throbbed excitedly when Link got on the bed. He handed the bottle to Rhett.

Rhett put it aside and pulled Link close to kiss him again. Feeling of Link’s lips against his was like a drug to him. He needed to feel everything, he had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Link laid on his back, bent his knees and spread his shaky legs. ‘’Rhett… He moaned like he was in heat.

Rhett saw the most intimate parts of Link’s body and it made him even hotter, if that was possible. Slowly he settled between Link’s legs, pushing them even farther apart. He licked his lips. Link was writhing on the sheets, his flat belly shining a little from the sweat as his cock laying against it. Rhett leaned down, close enough to smell his manhood. Link’s hands went immediately into Rhett’s hair, pulling and tugging, silently begging for more contact.

Rhett’s lips hovered on Link’s cock, letting his warm breath tease Link.

’’Please…'' Link’s voice was quivering.

Rhett pressed his lips against to the hard flesh, mouthing the tendon underside before giving it a strong lick from the base to the tip.

’’Ohhhh!’’ Link cried out. His grip on Rhett’s hair tightened, making Rhett hiss from the pain on his scalp. He took the tip of Link’s cock in his mouth, sucking it lightly. He took more length in gradually. He only got about halfway when his gag reflex reacted. He pulled back but kept sucking the amount he could handle. It felt weird to have hot, hard flesh on his tongue and taste was unique but good, he loved it and he loved the sounds Link was making while he was working on his cock.

Rhett had no idea what he should do next but the internal drive, the one which craved to have Link in every possible way, was guiding him. He put his hand on Link’s belly and the other one went close to Link’s crack. His fingertips touched the cheeks and his middle finger pushed between them, finding Link’s puckered, tight hole. Link didn’t even freeze to this new touch, instead he pushed back, wanting to feel more.

Rhett had to release Link from his mouth to breathe. He teased Link’s hole a little more and then grabbed the bottle of baby oil. He poured it into his hand and slicked his fingers with it. He pressed two fingers onto Link’s hole and pushed the tip of one in. Link moaned louder than he had before, panting afterwards.

’’Keep going… Rhett, please… I can take it.’’ Link moved his hips, making Rhett’s finger sink deeper.

Rhett questioned how Link could take it so easily but it really didn’t matter. He just wanted to make him feel good, that was his job. He didn’t know why but he knew he needed to do this. He sank his whole finger into Link and started moving it in and out slowly, getting more desperate moans out of Link.

Link was rubbing his own nipples and moving onto Rhett’s finger, slowly fucking himself. Rhett strongly questioned himself on why they hadn’t done this before, they’ve been missing out.

He added the second finger without much effort. Link was all hot and ready for more. Rhett had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze to not to cum before he could even feel Link. 

He fucked Link’s hole with his fingers, stretching him as much as he could. ‘’You ready?’’ Rhett asked. He hovered over Link and kissed his chest and throat while lining his cock with Link’s entrance.

’’I’ve been ready for years.’’ Link whispered.

Rhett felt like Link had said something important but his lust filled haze was overwhelming and he needed to fulfill the urge growing deep inside him. He grabbed Link’s legs and put them over his shoulders. He kissed Link when he started to penetrate. Link was whimpering and moaning and so was Rhett. His cock pressed smoothly into Link and everything was making sense again. This is how they are supposed to be. Everything was perfect. Everything was right.

Rhett stayed still, giving Link time to adjust to his girth. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He remembered all the times he had looked at Link’s ass, even getting caught doing so a few times. he always had assured himself it was nothing. Link wore tight pants, of course, he would look. Who wouldn’t?

’’Give me more, baby.’’ Rhett heard Link’s weak plea. 

Rhett pulled out a little and gently pushed back in, testing how much Link was able to take at this point. Also holding back his own pleasure. Link’s tight ass was hugging his cock in an intense and perfect way and he wanted nothing more than for this to last forever.

’’Oh fuck, Link.’’ Rhett moaned. He started to move in a slow rhythm, same time kissing Link everywhere he could reach.

Link responded with loud moans every time Rhett pushed in. It encouraged Rhett to move faster… Harder.

’’Oh! Oh my gosh… Yeah… Fuck me, Rhett! Take me! Ah!’’

Rhett pulled out. He grabbed Link by his shoulder and made him turn around on his belly and then rise onto his elbows and knees. He stared at Link’s fucked asshole and gave his ass a smack before grabbing his hips. He slid his cock in, nothing holding him back now. He fucked Link as hard as he could. Time seemed to slow down as he listened to his new lover’s moans, smelling his scent and feeling him on him. He looked at Link’s back muscles and then down to where they were joined, he watched his cock disappear into Link’s beautiful, tiny ass.

He reached around and started to stroke Link’s cock. ‘’Cum for me, baby.’’

He didn’t need to ask twice. Link was a moaning mess underneath him and he wouldn’t have been surprised if the neighbors heard them. He felt Link’s cock throbbing and then hot cum shooting all over his hand and the sheets. Moving quickly, Rhett pushed Link down onto the mattress and began to pound into him. He fucked him raw, reaching his own climax. He cried out in a loud moan as he came into Link’s ass, fully filling him. His whole body trembled and his hands were slipping on Link’s sweaty, slick skin. He collapsed on Link, his cock still inside him.

Minutes passed as they laid still. Rhett half on top of Link, half on the mattress.

Link cleared his throat and moved a little. ‘’Sorry…’’ Rhett mumbled and finally pulled out. Immediately he saw his thick cum trickle down from Link’s open hole. He laid beside Link and his hand went to pet his sweaty hair and exhausted face. He was fully satisfied and Link looked beautiful. Link was still laying on his belly as he watched Rhett with one eye. Link’s strong scent was fading but all the awoken feelings Rhett had towards him were still there.

’’What happened?’’ Link asked.

’’Something wonderful.’’ Rhett answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it took a little longer to finish this than I originally planned but here it is now!

The rude ringing of a phone brought them back to reality. Now that they were no longer intoxicated by each other they realized they were late for work, very late. Both of their phones had rung several times but neither of them had heard the ringing until now.

They felt no shame, but they looked at each other sheepishly when they finally got out of the bed. Rhett was still staring at Link’s body in its full glory. It was almost cruel when Link stretched himself, his lean body and muscles tensing made Rhett’s mouth water. It was amazing, he felt like he could go another round. That hadn’t happened in a while. Not at his age.

With no time to take a shower, they cleaned themselves as quickly possible with moist towels and covered themselves in as much deodorant as they could, trying to cover the scent of the hot sex they just had. The moment was silent, they just kept glancing at each other and smiling.

When Rhett put his jeans on he remembered something. The small, red bag… He patted his pocket and it was still there. He took it out. ‘’Link? Remember this?’’ He showed the bag to Link.

Link put his glasses on and came closer and took the bag in his hand. ‘’Oh, yeah. The weird old lady gave it to you.’’

’’Look inside.’’

’’I know what’s inside. The black turd,’’

Link grinned.

’’It’s not a turd. Smell it. I did and it smelled familiar.’’

’’You better not be joking.’’ Link took the bag and opened it, looking at the thing inside.

’’I’m not. Just do it.’’

Link brought the bag to his nose and smelled it. ‘’Oh…’’ He said like he was remembering something. He smelled it again. ‘’It’s like… Mothballs… And vanilla! This is a bean, you were actually right. We had these on that one episode, with spices.’’

’’I’m impressed you remember something like that!’’

’’Ha-ha, very funny, man.’’

’’I know. I’m super funny guy.’’ Rhett laughed and pulled Link close to hug him. He found it funny that he would have never normally done that but now it seemed like the most natural thing to do. He wanted Link close to him, at all times.

’’But yes, besides the bean there’s a piece of paper inside.’’ Rhett dug out the small folded piece of paper and read the little poem inside to Link.

’’Don’t say you believe that it’s this thing which made us do…’’ Link didn’t finish the sentence, he just glanced at the bed and the wrinkled, sweat soaked sheets. The guilt was creeping to the surface.

’’No, Link. I’ve always felt something towards you, something that wasn’t just friendship.’’ Rhett saw how Link was getting fidgety and avoided looking directly at him. ‘’That’s how you feel too, right?’’ Rhett asked, lightly touching Link’s arm.

Link pulled his arm away. ‘’What the woman said when she gave that bean to you? Do you remember? Something about happiness… And keeping it… And…’’ Link’s thoughts were interrupted again by the phone ringing. He answered it, yelling that they would be there soon to the person on the other end of the line, which was probably Stevie.

’’Whatever it is. We need to go now.’’ Link snapped at Rhett and pretty much rushed out of the bedroom.

Rhett followed him.

Link had hopped in the driver’s side of the car and Rhett didn’t dare to say anything to it. He preferred to drive but the look on Link’s face was telling him not to mess with him right now.

The drive to work was silent until Link pulled to the side of the road and said: ‘’No crush, no throwing away.’’

’’What?’’ Rhett was confused.

’’That’s what the woman said. We get happiness if we don’t crush the bean.’’ Link turned to look at Rhett. ‘’It’s some weird Brazilian voodoo.'' Link's eyes were wide from realization. ''Rhett? Get rid of it.’’ Link was reaching for Rhett’s pocket.

’’Stop!’’ Rhett pushed him away. ‘’Can you freaking hear yourself? That’s crazy. I don’t believe you have not felt anything towards me before I had this thing in my pocket.’’ Rhett simply couldn’t believe it. He understood that what they had done might not have been the best choice since they both had families but he had been with Link much longer. Link had always been Rhett’s first choice.

Link sighed deeply and leaned onto his seat. ‘’Only way to find out is to get rid of that damn thing.’’ Link snarled.

’’Okay, okay… Let’s just assume that this thing caused what we did. The woman said we should not crush it. What if something really bad happens? If it has the power to bring us together it should be powerful enough to drift us apart. Permanently.’’ Of course, Rhett couldn’t know that but nothing made much sense. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t regret what had happened between him and Link. And he wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to do it again. Even now watching Link’s long neck and strong arms made him feel good, not to speak of his legs covered in pair of skinny jeans.

Link was quiet for a moment, he was just thinking about what Rhett had just said. ‘’All right. We are gonna go to that restaurant after work and ask what the hell is that thing in your pocket. Fine?’’ Link looked serious but there was slight concern shown on his face too. Maybe something else too but Rhett just nodded as an answer.

They sure heard about being so late from work when they had scheduled meetings and such but both of them couldn’t just worry about that. They had much more to think about. Something that could possibly change their whole lives.

But as the day went on, Rhett started to get similar feelings that he had yesterday. His senses got overstimulated. He could smell and hear everything, all he could look at was Link. It was like he was experiencing a Deja Vu. He watched Link’s graceful moves. Even the smallest movement of Link standing up more straight and arching his back just a few millimeters, Rhett saw that. When Link was close Rhett could feel Link and his body heat and his scent was there again, so strong, so powerful.

The lunch hour came and Link was changing his clothes in the dressing room. Rhett went there too and closed the door tightly after him.

Link turned to look at him like he was a deer in the headlights. But Rhett saw something else from those blue eyes too. Just yesterday he had seen the same eyes.

Link backed away slowly, his whole body was shivering and he was shaking his head like he couldn’t believe it was happening again.

Rhett moved closer to Link like he was in trance and couldn't stop himself even if he had wanted to. Every cell in his body was craving for Link and he could feel that link was feeling the same. He was an inch away when he lifted his hand and touched Link’s cheek and he could see how Link melted to his touch. He could _hear_ Link’s heartbeat getting faster.

The next thing Rhett knew was his hands all over Link’s body and Link’s hand on his body. They moved together, feeling each other through their clothes. Link’s body moved in all the perfect ways like he was tempting Rhett to touch him even more.

''Mmmh... Your ass looks so delicious...'' Rhett groaned. He pressed Link against the dressing room table and pressed himself against Link. His hand got between them and he grabbed Link's ass roughly, making Link moan.

''Ah! Rhett, no, we can't here...'' Link squirmed, trying to get away but not really.

Link's scent was strong in Rhett's nostrils again. It was impossible to step away. He buried his face into Link's neck, kissing and sucking the smooth skin like his life was depending on it. Link's small noises made him even hotter. It was like he was on fire from the inside and Link was only thing what could help him to tame it.

Link didn't resist the touches anymore. He pressed his ass against Rhett's groin, grinding and moaning at the feeling of the huge bulge in Rhett's pants against his ass. He craved to get filled again, the feeling was so strong that nothing else mattered. He reached his hand around and on Rhett's head, encouraging him to do more. Link looked at themselves from the mirror, his eyes were almost fully black from the lust. 

''Oh, fuck, Link...'' Rhett's hands were shaking as he placed them on Link's narrow waist. He turned the smaller man around to attack his mouth with his own lips. Their tongues entwined for a sloppy kiss.

Some small voice in the back of Rhett's head told him that this was dangerous, they could get caught in any minute but the voice was so small it was easy to just push aside.

Rhett grabbed the edge of the table when Link sank to his knees in front of Rhett. Rhett's jeans were opened in a matter of seconds. He groaned loudly when Link's wet and warm mouth welcomed his cock inside of it.

Link slurped and moaned as he worked Rhett's cock deeper into his mouth. It took everything from Rhett not just start thrusting into Link's hot mouth. Rhett's nails dug into the table and he wanted nothing more than fuck Link's mouth with all he had and make Link take his cock all the way in between those pink, luscious lips. 

Rhett looked down. Link's hair had fallen onto his forehead as he sucked harder and harder. At some point, Link had opened his own jeans and was jerking himself off with the same rhythm with his sucking. Rhett moaned to the sight. He looked at Link working on him for a moment before moved Link's hair out of his forehead to get even a better view. Rhett saw Link's eyes being tightly shut. ''Link, baby,'' Rhett said. He gasped when Link opened his eyes and looked up. ''I'm gonna...'' Seeing those innocent, beautiful eyes was too much.

Link kept bobbing his head and looking at Rhett. His hand was working harder on his own cock and Rhett could see he was close too. Rhett shut his eyes and groaned as he came into the silky mouth of his new lover. Rhett heard Link gagging a little but still, Link kept his mouth there.

When Rhett was utterly spent he grabbed Link by his hair and slid his cock out of his mouth. Link didn't seem to want to stop sucking him and he tried to get him into his mouth again. The tip of Link's tongue touched Rhett's cock, leaving a string of saliva connecting them for a second.

Rhett leaned on the wall and tugged himself back into his pants. He looked at Link on the floor who was trying to get over the edge. Rhett saw his hand working… He saw Link’s lips glistening from saliva and cum. Some of it had trickled down on his chin and Rhett was sure he had never seen anything so sexy in his life. His cock twitched and he hissed. ''Oh, gosh. _What he is doing to me?_ ''

Link’s mouth fell open and he screamed silently as his cum spurted out of his cock, most of it landing on the floor, some of it on his t-shirt. Link still kept stroking his cock, his legs spread wider and his head fell back. He whimpered softly when more cum oozed out from his big cock. ‘’Rhett…’’ Link whispered and licked his lips.

‘’Shit, Link…’’ Rhett whispered back. He could watch Link like that all day but he could hear people moving in the building. He anticipated his senses become less sensitive like they had after their first time together but this time… It didn’t happen like that. He knew he needed to get them out of there and give some sort of excuse why they needed to leave.

Rhett helped Link up from the floor and helped him to get dressed as soon as possible. 

Link didn’t ask any questions when Rhett dragged him out of the office building and practically tossed him in the car. Rhett didn’t know where he was driving but he knew they needed someplace to themselves. They needed each other and both of their willpower’s were too weak to resist. It felt like he was waking up from a dream he had been living in the last thirty years. This was far more real than anything in his life had been.

**~~~*~~~**

**A year later.**

Rhett sat on the booth in the opposite side of Link. He gave him a smile when Link looked at him over the menu he was holding. 

‘’This time I’m gonna order something without tomatoes.’’ Link muttered. 

‘’Hah, yeah, you better, I don't wanna cover for you again.’’ Rhett grinned.

Link smiled but his smile faded soon and he put the menu on the table. ‘’Rhett… She was old, what if she is… Then we will never know…’’

‘’Don’t sweat about it. We will know soon. Even if she wasn’t part of this it still would have happened. I’m sure of it, baby. I’ve always loved you. You know that. We’ve had this conversation a hundred times.’’

‘’Yeah, you’re right…’’ Link tapped the table with his fingertips. He didn’t know what to do with his hands anymore now that he didn’t have his wedding ring to fidget with anymore. 

Rhett put his hand over Link’s, stopping him from making noise. ‘’Link. Everything is gonna be alright.’’ 

Link nodded and grabbed Rhett’s hand, holding it tightly. 

‘’I’m sure of it, trust me.’’ Rhett continued. He stroked the top of Link’s hand with his thumb. The year had not been easy on either of them but now they were in a state where future seemed bright again.

They got lost into each other’s eyes for a moment but they were soon interrupted when a familiar old woman came to them. She clapped her hands together with joy. ‘’Happiness!’’ She chirped. 

Rhett knew he wouldn’t need to ask more questions. He knew that she had helped them with something that was unavoidable. He and Link would have eventually got to the point where they were now but this woman, whatever she had done had just helped them to get to their destination sooner. 

Rhett put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, worn, red flannel bag. He gave it to the woman. ''It's someone else's turn for the hapiness now.'' He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and giving me all the lovely comments! You sure brighten my days with those. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this smutty piece of fanfiction as much as I liked writing it! <3  
> -JM


End file.
